


Proximity

by Acai



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crushes, Drabble, Humor, M/M, awkward crushes, hmmmmm he doesn't mind a whole lot, jeremy didn't consider the neighbors when he bought his first apartment, no squip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/pseuds/Acai
Summary: For the prompt "'I’m your neighbor and I can hear you fucking someone who shares my name' AU? For boyf friends?" on Tumblr





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Aobajosighs

**J** eremy had been pretty confident in his choice of apartments. He’d picked one with everything that he’d deemed essential. It was fairly small, just one bedroom, but it had a kitchen and a living room that were both better than decent, and the parking was close, so Jeremy didn’t see any reason to _not_ to choose it.

The walls were dull and he wasn’t allowed to paint them, but he supposed he could figure something out. Maybe photographs, or posters.

He started small. Fairy lights strung up on the ceiling, dipping down here and there. He put up what pictures he did have on the island in the kitchen. Most were of his dad, but there were other little things scattered about here and there. His dog from when he was small, an old picture of his mom (that his dad had told him was a bad idea to bring along), and a picture of Jeremy and his dad standing together on the steps of Jeremy’s elementary school. In the photo, it was the first day of kindergarten.

There wasn’t really anything else to bring along. Jeremy wasn’t very far from home, so it wasn’t as if he couldn’t just go and visit things if he missed them. Not to mention, there wasn’t a whole ton to miss, anyway. He’d been what his dad called a _quiet kid_ , but what he’d called _being a loser._

Jeremy turned around. The bulk of his furniture was where it was meant to be, and there was only a couple boxes left to unpack. They could wait until tomorrow–or forever, as far as Jeremy cared.

A bang came from the apartment closest to Jeremy’s living room and he jumped, settling down when he realized it was probably nothing at all. He’d lived in an apartment back when he’d been small. They’d heard little bangs and crashes all the time.

Another crash came from the room, and Jeremy jumped again. He was beginning to feel nervous, now. A dog barked and somebody yelled, “oh, hush!” as a door banged shut.

Jeremy was just standing up to go and knock–because that was the kind of person that he was, and maybe that was very busybody of him, but he’d still rather be safe than sorry–when through his living room walls he heard a moan. A _loud_ moan. Jeremy thought for a moment, concluding that if all the apartments had the same layout, then his living room was probably right next to that apartments bedroom.

And–

Ah. Right. That was–that was probably not a moan of pain.

Jeremy became certain of this conclusion when the moan came again, this time louder. Jeremy’s face flushed. He settled back onto the couch, sliding his phone out of his pocket and trying to at least pretend (as if there was anybody there to trick) that he wasn’t paying attention to this new series of events.

The final straw came only a couple seconds later.

_“Jeremy! Oh-h-h my god–Jeremyjeremyjeremy,”_

He sat for a moment in what he would consider complete and absolute shock, then stood up stick-straight and marched to his own room. He practically tore through the rest of his boxes to find his headphones (the moaning chant continued the entire time) and slammed them down over his ears. His hands fumbled as they tried to jam the headphones jack into the phone (they were _really getting into it)_ and sank down into his mattress in relief when he managed to press play on his music.

He was beginning to doubt his choice in apartment.

———-

Whoever the boy who lived in the apartment next door was, he never had a dull night. His..partner?… didn’t always share the same name as Jeremy did. But every few days, the notorious other-Jeremy would return. (The other was never a girl, though, which probably wasn’t important, but he found it worth noting.)

Jeremy caught a glimpse of him three weeks into this ordeal. He didn’t doubt for a second why he managed to get someone to come ‘round each night–his skin was clear and he had wide, dark eyes. His hair obviously had a lot of effort put into it (which Jeremy couldn’t help but find pointless) and there was nothing cheap or bland about his outfit.

They made brief eye contact and the boy smiled, lifting up his hand in a wave. Jeremy gaped in response, because one, the boy was gorgeous, and two, Jeremy had listened to this dude’s wild sexscapades every night for _weeks_.

The boy slipped into his apartment and, face probably red, Jeremy moved to enter his own.

—————-

Their units didn’t have laundry rooms, but the apartment building had a free laundromat on the bottom floor, which Jeremy supposed was nearly just as good.

He hauled his hamper down three flights and tried his very best to open the door with his foot. Miraculously, it swung open.

“Lemme get that for ya,” someone said from behind Jeremy and pushed the door open widely enough for Jeremy to slip through.

“Oh, uh–thanks,” Jeremy said, graciously dropping his bin on top of one of the laundry machines.

He turned around (to do what? Shake the dude’s hand?) and paused.

Ah. Sexscapade boy.

The boy just grinned, kneeling down to start fishing his laundry out of one of the machines and putting it into his own empty bin.

“You live next door to me, right? I’m Michael.”

Jeremy knew that–he’d heard it just once or twice by now. But he still pretended that he didn’t.

“Michael–that’s nice, um, Jeremy. That’s–I’m Jeremy.” Jeremy pulled his eyebrows close together and grimaced. He took a deep breath and tried again. “My name’s Jeremy.”

Michael laughed at that, extending his hand in what was a little bit of an unnecessarily formal gesture. “Jeremy, huh? I’ve got a friend named Jeremy.”

“I know,” Jeremy said, before he could stop himself. He could feel his face flushing. “I mean–um, I’d assumed, because…thin walls…” His face flushed deeper, and he felt so red that the wondered if he’d gotten a last minute fever.

Michael blinked. He seemed to be taking a moment to process that. “Oh. Huh.” He paused again. “How thin are we talking?”

“Uh– _Oh, fuck you, Michael Mateo Mell_ thin. And, like, _oh, you will_ thin. Cool name, though, I guess? It’s kind of got a… superhero vibe to it.” Jeremy cringed. “That was dumb, sorry.”

A red burn was creeping up Michael’s neck, now. “Nah, it’s cool. I think so, too.” He swallowed hard, laughing nervously. “Jeez, sorry, dude. Didn’t realize you could hear that. Must’ve been weird.”  

Jeremy shrugged, tucking his final shirt into the washing machine. “Um, it’s whatever, I guess. I’ll see you around, maybe?” 

He balanced his laundry basket on his lip, fumbling for the door to the laundry room. Michael nodded, giving Jeremy a mock salute. “Yeah, no prob. I’ll, uh, try and keep it down a little.” 

Jeremy offered him a grin in response, slipping out the door and letting it bang shut behind him. He paused right outside, trying to wrap his mind around the past few moments. 

He was starting to get the strangest good feeling about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! leave a comment letting me know what you thought, or send me a prompt/request on tumblr @aobajosighs.


End file.
